I'm All In
by tweedledim
Summary: Another way it could have gone in Montechairlo. ONESHOT*


Blair was shaky when she entered the hotel, it was a weird feeling because the last time she had felt like this was when she saw Chuck at her bride room at church, she remembered how in the inside she was screaming for Chuck to take a step and just take her away from all the mess she had done.

She recalled the words "it should be us up there and you know it" she was trembling at the time, she felt like she was gonna pass out, Chuck truly did love her and she felt the same but at the time she was very confused and deceived by the image that Louis gave her.

But taking again the power of her mind, Blair knew instantly what she was there for but still every step she took felt like an eternity, her legs where shaky, like if her Louboutins couldn't hold her and her heartbeats were quick, she walked through the lobby of the hotel breathing heavily and looking for the first waiter who could provide her with a drink, he found one with a tray of dry martinis and took one.

She approached the blackjack tables and saw a lot of people, as this was the casino of Monaco, she knew they were all a little rich because only the poor people went to Vegas, all the men were all dressed in tuxedos and the women in night dresses, they all had towers of 100€ chips, that's how she knew they didn't care about how much they spent

She recognized Jack from the distance, he was leaning on a chair, deeply watching a croupier deal some cards, then she saw him.

Even from the distance Blair could distinguish Chuck, his cheekbones and his jaw were sharp, he was freshly shaven and was dressed in a tuxedo with white shirt and bowtie, he loved Chuck with bowties. her heart skipped a beat.

She started to take small steps to approach the table, when she got there, instantly Jack saw her and gave a her a smirk.

Holding her clutch tightly she said trying to sound as confident as she could

-Is this seat available ?

Immediately Chuck turned to her and had the most impressed yet shocked look she had ever seen in him

- Here take mine... Jack said still smiling surprised she showed up

Blair approached the table and sat next to Chuck trying to look as most calm as she could but really in the inside she was jumping around and happy as she could be.

-Thanks for the call, she said

Jack walked towards a lady who was also playing blackjack

As Chuck didn't say anything all Blair had to say something, so she said

-You've fought for me all year. I've come to fight for you

All Chuck could do was try to keep his mouth closed and smile a little. He truly was glad she had come to her senses

-You said I always bet against you, well this time I'm all in...

After playing a few hands. Chuck knew he was ready to talk.

He had been trying for the last hour to say something but his thinking wasn't clear at the moment, he didn't know if it was either the shock of the events that had taken place that night or the alcohol but one thing he knew was that this time he wasn't gonna be the jerk he always was to his Blair, after all Blair had come to him when he had given up the most, he would welcome her once again and this time he wasn't gonna let her go.

- Can you promise this time is forever? Chuck mumbled

Blair wanted to say just the right thing, the right words so they would be together, as they should have 3 years ago

- All this year, I had been trying to deny my love for you but as you said that night at the Saints and Sinners party...

- If two people are meant to be together eventually they'll find their way back, Chuck completed the sentence.

Saying that, he told the croupier

"C'est tout pour le nuit, merci"  
He gave him a 100 euros tip

"Oh merci Monsieur" the croupier said with a smile, taking the chip that was worth his tip

Chuck took Blair's hand and started walking towards Jack

"We're retiring for the night, Jack" Chuck said handing him one of the bags of chips he had

"Nephew, it's only 1:00, I'm impressed, leaving so soon?"

"Yes, we need to talk somewhere quieter" Chuck said glancing quickly at Blair

"Ok, but I'll see you tomorrow, I'll hold on to this and you keep those, Jack said referring to the chips, Blair noticed the Bass signature smirk in his face

"And I'll also hold on to this blonde hottie", he said as if the girl next to him was just an object

Blair was so nervous because she didn't know if Chuck was either happy or sad to see her, but she decided she would enjoy the moment

Chuck guided her to the most amazing Mercedes Benz, she had ever seen, she would have never ride it but it was the only way to go to the hotel with Chuck.

Chuck opened the door for her, being a gentleman as always, the car was a convertible ad Blair wasn't even worried it would destroy her hairdo

The 5 minutes of travel were the best Blair had felt in months, she needed the adrenaline, she had never ride in a vehicle that made her get goosebumps.

They got to the hotel and Chuck handed the keys to the valet.

Chuck guided Blair through the lobby of Hotel de Paris in Montecarlo which happened to be one of the most expensive ones in the area, the decorations were luxurious but nothing Blair hadn't seen before.

They walked towards the elevator an waited for it to come down. Chuck hadn't said a word since they were in he Blackjack Table with his uncle, the winnings of the night had been extraordinary, they won 300,000 dollars and who knows how much they gathered in 2 weeks.

When the elevator arrived, they got in; again speechless. Chuck pushed down the 4 in the keypad and it immediately started going up right after closing the doors.

Blair started thinking about Serena, because even though they weren't talking in the moment, she still missed her and now knew that she was right by being angry about the whole Dan Brainwash, suddenly she was distracted by Chuck's hotness and style, she was getting hot and bothered so she didn't think of what she did next.

She threw herself over him and made sure to press the "emergency stop"button.

She started kissing his neck while trying to undo his bowtie, he answered with hot, heavy kisses; their tongues met and she started to undress him, he took care if her zipper and she of his slacks, the kisses reminded her of how stupid she had been by wasting time with Dan, this is what she needed; who she needed to be with, their bodies were perfectly molded for each other. She jumped and crossed her legs around Chuck, he tried to not rip off her La Perlas but he couldn't bare it anymore, he had to be inside her right now, she was going to have to buy more La Perlas


End file.
